Bajo un Cielo Salvaje
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Y a veces sólo quedaba el sonido de su voz bajo el gris del cielo... A.U
1. Chapter 1: Cacofonía

_Hi gente guapa, he regresado con una nueva historia de este estupendo anime con mi pareja favorita y poco común Dive/Kai, serán tres capítulos o eso yo asumo. Espero que lo disfrutéis es un A.U. así que estáis advertidos._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Blood+ © Production I.G, Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku.

* * *

 **Bajo un cielo salvaje**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1:_** ** _Cacofonía_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Te ví una vez, sólo una vez, hace años:  
no debo decir cuantos, pero no muchos.  
Era una medianoche de julio,  
y de luna llena que, como tu alma,  
cerníase también en el firmamento,  
y buscaba con afán un sendero a través de él._

 _Caía un plateado velo de luz, con la quietud,  
la pena y el sopor sobre los rostros vueltos  
a la bóveda de mil rosas que crecen en aquel jardín encantado,  
donde el viento sólo deambula sigiloso, en puntas de pie._

 _Caía sobre los rostros vueltos hacia la noche  
de estas rosas que sonreían y morían,  
hechizadas por tí,  
y por la poesía de tu presencia._

 _¿No fue el Destino el que esta noche de julio,  
no fue el Destino, cuyo nombre es también Dolor,  
el que me detuvo ante la puerta de aquel jardín  
a respirar el aroma de aquellas rosas dormidas?_

 _No se oía pisada alguna;  
el odiado mundo entero dormía,  
salvo tú y yo (¡Oh, Cielos, cómo arde mi corazón  
al reunir estas dos palabras!)._

 _Salvo tú y yo únicamente.  
Yo me detuve, miré... y en un instante  
todo desapareció de mi vista  
(Era de hecho, un Jardín encantado)._

 _Todo, todo murió,  
salvo tú;  
salvo la divina luz en tus ojos,  
el alma de tus ojos alzados hacia el cielo._

 _Ellos fueron lo único que vi;  
ellos fueron el mundo entero para mí:  
ellos fueron lo único que vi durante horas,  
lo único que vi hasta que la luna se puso._

 _Más ¡qué profunda, qué insondable capacidad de amor!  
Pero al fin, Diana descendió hacia occidente  
envuelta en nubes tempestuosas; y tú,  
espectro entre los árboles sepulcrales, te desvaneciste._

 _Sólo tus ojos quedaron.  
Ellos no quisieron irse  
(todavía no se han ido).  
Alumbraron mi senda solitaria de regreso al hogar._

 _Ellos no me han abandonado un instante  
(como hicieron mis esperanzas) desde entonces.  
Me siguen, me conducen a través de los años;  
son mis Amos, y yo su esclavo._

 _Su oficio es iluminar y enardecer;  
mi deber, ser salvado por su luz resplandeciente,  
y ser purificado en su eléctrico fuego,  
santificado en su elisíaco fuego._

 _Ellos colman mi alma de Belleza  
(que es esperanza), y resplandecen en lo alto,  
estrellas ante las cuales me arrodillo  
en las tristes y silenciosas vigilias de la noche._

 _Aun en medio de fulgor meridiano del día los veo:  
dos planetas claros,  
centelleantes como Venus,  
cuyo dulce brillo no extingue el sol._

 _Fragmento del poema "A Elena"_

 _De Edgar Allan Poe_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Tiene catorce años cuando la conoce por primera vez.

La mira porque: déjame decirte que hay muy pocas niñas de ¿doce años? que aún con ropa vieja, la carita un poco sucia se vean tan preciosas.

Sin embargo, ella no lo mira, sus ojos ven hacia el cielo mientras su voz se gana el aplauso de las personas que pasan y miran a la pobre niña con lastima pero no hacen nada para ayudarle como si una moneda pudiese cambiar su situación.

Cuando termina la canción ella sonríe. El tipo de sonrisa que promete robarte el corazón a la primera oportunidad, el azul de sus ojos resplandece y después de una reverencia como las que esta seguro hacen las princesas; ella coge su desgastado sombrerito donde un montón de monedas -que ni por asomo mejoran su situación- de diferente denominación son las que le compraran un día más de vida.

Es entonces cuando ella levanta la mirada y su corazón de catorce años se abre prematuramente y cuando ella sonríe sabe que se ha ruborizado pero…

— ¡Haji! — ella grita con entusiasmo hacia una persona que esta justo detrás de él. Algo parecido a la decepción se instala en su pecho cuando mira el brillo en los ajos azules de la niña

Cuando él mira en la misma dirección que la niña, ve aún joven delgado y alto que mira a la niña sin mucho interés.

— Diva — el joven pronuncia sin entusiasmo mientras camina hacia ella — ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Saya?

El rostro de la niña se ensombrece por un instante, luego mira al joven con un puchero y…

— No se supone que ella es la mayor, ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber donde esta mi _queridísima_ hermana mayor?

— Diva — la voz del joven sale en un siseo de advertencia.

Por un momento él, que permanece como espectador distante, mira como los ojos de la niña se cristalizan, pero ni una lágrima sale, sólo esa sonrisa desafiante y burlona que amenaza con comerse al mundo y…

— No se donde esta, además se supone que _tú_ debías cuidarla — le dice mientras gira en sus talones haciendo que su desgastado vestido se agite y camina ignorando el llamado del joven que con un suspiro de frustración camina en dirección contraria.

Sin embargo, para Kai sólo esta la figura de la pequeña niña que se aleja cada vez más con cada paso que da. Su corazón se agita y la memoria comienza a desteñirse con cada latido que olvida el recuerdo más no la sensación.

* * *

(— _¿Serás mi príncipe azul?_ — _su voz suena terriblemente triste._

— _Siempre_ — _su voz no vacila al pronunciar, mucho menos cuando se acerca y con un beso profundo le roba parte del aliento._

 _Ella acaricia su cabello después de romper el beso, mientras lo mira fijamente, sonríe, y segundos después niega con la cabeza._

— _Romperé tu corazón_ — _su voz sale cantarina y burlona._ )

* * *

La siguiente ocasión que se encuentran él tiene veinte y unas ganas enormes de recorrer el mundo y comérselo a mordidas. Demasiado grande para ser un niño y demasiado –aunque no tanto– pequeño e ingenuo para ser un hombre.

El suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras observa a su hermano pequeño coquetear de una manera bastante torpe con una chica que a la primera insinuación ya le ha subido los colores al rostro.

Una risita burlona se escucha justamente a su lado y la voz más preciosa del mundo ( _¿Qué no te he visto antes?_ ) parece robarle los sentido y obligar su mirada a sólo ver a la dueña de la melodiosa voz.

— Que torpe — sus ojos en automático miran a la joven que ha dicho eso, su ceño un poco fruncido porque después de todo es de su hermano de quien se esta burlando pero incluso antes de que pueda decir algo ella pronuncia de nuevo — Pero adorable.

Entrecierra los ojos ante esa frase y niega lentamente con la cabeza cuando se da cuenta que esa frase ha despertado un sentimiento egoísta en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunta ella antes de soltar una risa burlona cuando él se sobresalta.

— Mm… ¿Y-yo? — el rojo acude a sus mejillas cuando su voz sale temblorosa y entrecortada.

— Obvio tonto, ¿Acaso ves a alguien más sentado a mi lado? — le pregunta ella de manera burlona después de una alegre carcajada.

Él carraspea y frunce el ceño intentando con ese gesto pasar desapercibido su notable vergüenza.

— Soy Kai — finalmente contesta mientras extiende su mano hacia ella.

Ella arquea una ceja para segundos después negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Que tonto — murmura y halando de su mano le planta un beso en los labios.

Después de eso él dejo de pensar en su hermano y su novia Mao que seguramente le armaría un escándalo cuando lo viese.

* * *

(— _Es terriblemente triste_ — _pronuncia ella con una voz que parece quebrarse con el viento._

— _¿Qué?_ — _pregunta él mientras gira su cuerpo sobre la cama para quedar justo frente a ella._

 _Ella ríe de una manera casi melancólica mientras sus ojos antes posados en la luna que se deja ver tras la ventana le perforan casi el alma._

— _Que tonto eres_ — _su cuerpo desnudo se pega al suyo cuando lo abraza._

 _La siente temblar en sus brazos y esta seguro que alguna lágrima ha mojado su pecho. Pero cuando ella levanta el rostro para besarle. Sus ojos están secos, sólo el azul de su par de iris parecía más intenso._ )

* * *

— Ella es preciosa, te lo juro, es la chica más guapa que te puedas imaginar.

Kai suelta un suspiro mientras escucha por veinteava vez a su pequeño hermano Riku hablar de la misteriosa chica que ha conocido hace apenas tres días en una fiesta realizada por uno de sus amigos de colegio.

— Oh hermanito cuanto has crecido — le dice de manera burlona mientras revuelve su cabello. Pese a que su hermano tienen quince años hasta ahora no había demostrado gran interés sobre una joven. Siente un poco de pena cuando lo observa ponerse rojo como un tomate y comenzar a balbucear.

— Deja ya Kai — finalmente Riku pronuncia mientras aleja su mano de un manotazo y mira con cierta ansiedad el reloj. Se pone de pie de un salto, coge su chaqueta y sale como bólido hacia la puerta — Nos vemos.

— Por supuesto joven caballero, dadle mis saludos a su misteriosa y dudosa bella dama.

— ¡Kai!

— De acuerdo, pero no llegues muy tarde.

La puerta se cierra y los ojos de Kai en automático caen en una foto donde su padre, Riku, _ella_ y él sonríen para la cámara.

— Parece que nuestro niño esta creciendo papá — pronuncia hacia la foto mientras una sonrisa triste se instala en sus labios ante los recuerdos que cada día parecen más lejanos.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando el timbre suena. Cuando abre la puerta una joven se lanza a sus brazos.

— Cuanto te he extrañado hermano.

Kai aún sorprendido devuelve el abrazo a su _hermana_ , que con una sonrisa en los labios entra en la casa.

— Saya — pronuncia él en un susurro aún sin creer que ella este ahí otra vez. Sin embargo, prontamente frunce el ceño y su mirada se vuelve un tanto acusadora mientras le espeta — Fueron dos años.

El semblante de la joven decae y con voz quebrada pronuncia.

— Fue demasiado doloroso para mí.

— ¿Y para nosotros no? ¡Era _nuestro_ padre! — termina por gritar cuando la ve derramar una lágrima. Se obliga a calmarse y — Lo siento, sólo… yo.

Niega con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir y después de un suspiro que finalmente le trae cierta calma pronuncia.

— Tu habitación sigue igual a como la habéis dejado — se gira listo para irse pero la voz de su _hermana_ le detienen.

— No voy a quedarme.

— ¿Qué?

— Regrese pero yo… bueno, yo estoy con alguien — el rubor cubre sus mejillas y la tristeza se ha disipado de su rostro.

Por un momento su rostro deja de ser su rostro y sus ojos son azules y resplandecientes, Kai parpadea para deshacer la imagen y sus ojos conectan con los ojos castaños de su _hermana_.

— Has lo que quieras — finalmente pronuncia y ve los ojos de Saya velarse por la tristeza. Una punzada de culpa se instala en su pecho y le obliga a desviar la mirada. Las llaves de su motocicleta quedan a su vista y sin pensarlo mucho camina hasta ellas las coge y sin ver una segunda vez a su _hermana_ camina hacia la puerta y sale sintiendo aún su mirada triste sobre su nuca.

En la calle segundos antes de que su motocicleta arranque su mirada se cruza con la de un joven alto de cabello negro, vestido de traje que parece esperar a alguien recargado en un auto.

Mientras se aleja observa por uno de los espejos a su _hermana_ abrazando al tipo, segundos antes de que se metan en el coche.

* * *

(— _¡Tu no lo entiendes!_ — _el grito que ella da le rompe el corazón._

— _Me mentiste_ — _su mirada llena de cierta burla le enfurece._

— _Si_ — _su voz incluso parece cínica mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios_ — _Me odias._

— _No_ — _y es_ casi _culpable su respuesta._

— _Yo lo hago_ — _sus ojos azules resplandecen._ )

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Tono

_Hi gente guapa, finalmente regrese con la segunda entrega de este corto fic. Si se que tarde pero espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su total agrado, espero sus comentarios positivos o negativos así que no seáis tímidos. En fin ya os dejo leer._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Blood+ © Production I.G, Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku.

* * *

 **Bajo un cielo salvaje**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 2: Tono_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _"La gran mayoría de la gente en este mundo no cree en la verdad,_

 _sino que cree, en aquello que desearían que fuera verdad._

 _Esa gente no ve nada por mucho que abra los ojos."_

 _— Haruki Murakami_

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _We hold in our hearts_

 _the sword and the faith_

 _swelled up from the rain clouds_

 _move like a wraith_

 _well after all,_

 _well lie another day?_

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Enojado conduce sin poner destino claro y llega a un bar donde la música alta, el alcohol y los cigarrillos pretenden ahogar las penas.

— Un Bourbon — su voz sale gastada y sus hombros se hunden cuando se sienta en el banco frente a la barra. Pareciera cargar con el mundo entero sobre sus hombros.

Cuando recibe la bebida, la música del lugar se atenúa hasta desaparecer y el sonido de una guitarra llena el lugar seguida de una suave voz que esta seguro ha escuchado antes.

Sus ojos buscan el pequeño escenario del lugar y sus ojos se encuentran con los de aquella extraña chica de sonrisas fáciles y ojos _terriblemente_ azules. Sus labios se delinean una suave sonrisa mientras le guiña un ojo y su voz sigue lavando las penas, aunque hay algo terrible en la manera en que su voz parece envolver el lugar. Siente que su carga se aligera mientras la mira pero cuando canta una nota particularmente alta, siente que su corazón se desgarra.

Cuando su acto termina los aplausos le llueven junto los silbidos y algunos comentarios impropios que esta seguro a cualquier otra chica le hubiesen subido los colores al rostro, sin embargo ella sonríe y parece brillar como un sol, como si se alimentara de la pena ajena y creciera fuerte donde otros mueren.

— Hola Kai — no pasa mucho tiempo cuando ella esta parada a su lado.

— Sírveme otro — pide antes de girarse a mirarla, da un trago a su bebida que la reduce por debajo de la mitad quemándole la garganta en el proceso. Carraspea antes de contestar — Hola Diva.

Apenas es un murmullo, se ve hecho polvo y ella levanta una ceja de manera burlona.

— Sabes que el alcohol no es la solución, ¿cierto?

Él no responde enseguida pero de ciertamente su comentario le ha sacado una ligera sonrisa burlona. Cuando finalmente contesta en su voz se percibe el sarcasmo.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cuál sería una buena solución?

— No sé, pero se me ocurren varias ideas

Le da una sonrisa insinuante mientras se inclina sobre él y pronto sus labios están devorando los suyos con ahínco; mientras su mano se ha perdido entre los confines de su pantalón.

Pronto esta con ella camino a su departamento, los besos exigentes y sus manos casi parecen tener vida propia. Se separan lo justo para abrir la puerta cuando llegan al lugar.

Cuando entra no puede evitar curiosear su alrededor. Las paredes pintadas de un suave tono azul, la decoración es demasiado elegante y los muebles demasiado costosos para una chica que al parecer trabaja cantando en los bares y vive en esa zona de la ciudad.

— No es lo que esperabas — su voz le sobresalta y le hace mirarla.

— Bueno, mm… y-yo — se siente incomodo y avergonzado. Carraspea sin saber muy bien que decir — Lindo lugar.

Ella suelta una carcajada y camina hacia él mientras se desprende de su chaqueta de piel.

— Pero que tontito eres — su voz es más suave, parece incluso infantil. Lame sus labios y el jadea, su sonrisa se vuelve depredadora.

Cuando lo arroja sobre el sofá a perdido su camisa.

— ¿Serás mi príncipe azul? — su voz suena terriblemente triste.

— Siempre — su voz no vacila al pronunciar, mucho menos cuando se acerca y con un beso profundo le roba parte del aliento.

Ella acaricia su cabello después de romper el beso, mientras lo mira fijamente, sonríe, y segundos después niega con la cabeza.

— Romperé tu corazón — su voz sale cantarina y burlona, pero debajo de esa capa que parece cubrirla hay algo más, algo demasiado aislado como para que él lo pueda encontrar.

Cuando ella se inclina y lo besa de nuevo, deja de importar, sólo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el suave toque de sus manos y la forma perfecta en la que parecen encajar.

* * *

(— _Había una vez una niña ingenua que creía que la solución a sus problemas llegaría en forma de príncipe azul_ — _su voz es suave y envolvente._

 _Kai acaricia el arco que forma su espalda desnuda casi al final, desciende en una caricia que parece casi efímera._

— _¡Pero que tonta!_ — _de pronto ella exclama de manera burlona. Se gira bruscamente provocando que su mano se aleje. Sus ojos azules resplandeciendo, como si mil años de ira, dolor, frustración y desesperanza se reflejara en ellos._ — _¡Que tonta!_

 _Grita, mientras su voz se agrieta y sus ojos se cristalizan, y el mundo, su mundo parece caerse a pedazos._

 _Kai la abraza y reparte besos húmedos por su cuello, luego besa sus labios lento y apacible, volviéndose su escudo y…_

— _¿Dónde estuviste?_ — _su voz pequeña y frágil. Un susurro que parece más destinado a ella que a él pero aun así contesta._

— _Perdido en la marea._

 _Ella se ríe de su respuesta, burlona y hasta cierto punto indiferente. Sus ojos azules resplandecen._

— _¿Podría comerme tu corazón?_

— Yo ya me he comido el tuyo.)

* * *

Tiene veintidós años cuando las tragedias parecen seguirlo, todo empieza con una discusión y termina…

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando comienza, había ido como era su costumbre recoger a Diva de su trabajo como mesera, cuando llegó la miró siendo alada del brazo por un hombre que bien podría ser su padre.

— ¡Déjame en paz Amshel! — ella grita mientras lucha por zafarse del agarre que el hombre tiene sobre su brazo.

— Tienes que venir conmigo — la voz del tipo suena calma pero contienen un ligero tono de amenaza que para ninguno de los presentes pasa desapercibido.

— ¡He dicho que no! — grita ella mientras se libera de su agarre y le suelta una cachetada.

— No hagas las cosas difíciles — pronuncia Amshel y vuelve a sujetarla del brazo.

— ¡Ha dicho que la sueltes! — Kai grita y sin mucha ceremonia y sin esperar una respuesta le da un puñetazo al hombre en la barbilla desestabilizándole y haciendo que cayera de forma poco elegante al suelo.

Cuando Amshel se pone de pie, limpia un rastro de sangre de su barbilla y mirando directamente a los ojos de Diva…

— La familia paga pero también cobra todas sus deudas.

Después de eso subió a un auto de lujo estacionado sólo a unos metros de distancia. Kai relajo su postura hasta que vio el coche perderse de vista. Cuando finalmente ambos se quedaron solos miró la postura tensa de Diva, su expresión en una mascara de ira, sus labios apretados en una fina línea y sus manos que aferradas en puños apretados no pueden ocultar el temblor que las invade.

— ¿Estás bien? — se acercó a ella pero sin tocarla. Diva muerde su labio inferior con fuerza y sus ojos resplandecen. El silencio lo abruma y vacilante toca uno de los hombros de ella.

Sus ojos azules resplandecen y se aleja del contacto. Él contrae la mano herido por su acción pero aun así demasiado preocupado por la escena presenciada y por la rara actitud de su novia.

— ¡No tenias que intervenir! — de pronto ella interrumpe el incomodo silencio que se había formado y lo hace gritando esa oración.

— ¡Estas de coña! ¿¡No!? — su gesto se endurece y responde con la misma agresividad con que ella lo hace. Ella parece enfurecerse más ante este hecho; su ceño se pronuncia más y se acerca de una manera amenazante.

— ¡No eres mi puta niñera Kai! ¡si tengo problemas yo puedo resolverlos! ¡Joder! ¡Yo no te necesito! — finalmente grita y el silencio que le sigue es de lo más aterrador. Sus ojos azules se abren en shock mientras observa como él aprieta los puños y toda su postura es tensa.

— Entiendo — su voz es suave cuando finalmente el rompe el silencio. Diva siente el pánico invadirla, lo mira girarse y caminar hacia su moto pero antes de irse — Después de todo _Saya_ tenía razón.

Pese a la suavidad de su tono en lo profundo de su tono esta el matiz de tristeza, decepción y dolor. Diva lo pasa desapercibido ante la mención de la _adorada hermana_ que tienen en común y antes de que pueda pensar mejor en la situación su boca se abre y su tono venenoso sale a la luz…

— ¡Por supuesto! — su voz llena de sarcasmo y desprecio — ¡La dulce y frágil Saya! ¿Qué ha dicho de mí?; ¿Qué soy la zorra que se quería tirar a su novio? O ¿Qué soy tan malvada que me comería tu corazón sin sal mientras te arrojo alcohol sobre la herida sangrante y punzante? (— _Ya me he comido el tuyo_ ) ¿¡Qué incluso me follaría a vuestro hermanito pequeño para hacerle daño!?

— ¡Basta Diva!

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Vamos dime! ¿¡Qué ha dicho mi _adorada hermana mayor_!? — Diva siente que el corazón le va explotar mientras sus uñas se clavan en la palma de sus manos su rostro contraído en una mueca de ira, que pronto sustituye con una sonrisa burlona pero el no se da cuenta porque ha permanecido de espaldas así que cuando se gira ante el silencio que ha procedido a su última pregunta que le ha hecho Diva; sólo ve la sonrisa en su rostro — O ya veo, te ha dicho que sólo me he acercado a ti porque la odio tanto que la mejor manera para mi de destrozarla era hiriendo a las personas que ella ama, porque mi desprecio por ella es tal y mi pensamiento tan retorcido que la mejor manera de hacerle daño es a través de ti; que siempre fui de mente retorcida que sólo buscaba hacerle daño y robarle a su adorado Haji.

— ¿¡Y qué coño esperas que piense!? ¿¡Me creéis imbécil!?

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! — el grito que ella da le rompe el corazón. La sonrisa de Diva se ha desvanecido sólo por un par de segundos.

— ¡Entonces respóndeme! ¿¡Qué mierda esperas que crea!? ¡Vamos dime! ¿¡Qué debo pensar si te encuentro aquí con un tipo que quiere obligarte a algo y cuando yo intento defenderte tú… — él niega con la cabeza sin poder terminar y esperando a la vez una respuesta que no se sienta como un terremoto que quiere destruirle de afuera hacia dentro. La mira y — Me mentiste.

Pese a intentar sonar firme en esa frase final, el ligero quiebre al final le hace sonar como pregunta y al sumar la mirada llena de cierta burla que ella le da, le enfurece y las ganas de golpearla y de besarle hasta hacerle sangrar los labios para borrar con su sangre las palabras dichas lo invade.

— Si — su voz incluso parece cínica mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando ha contestado a su no pregunta — ¿Me odias?

Ella no se esfuerza en ocultar el tono de pregunta.

— No — contesta él demasiado rápido y es casi culpable su respuesta.

— Yo lo hago — sus ojos azules resplandecen y hace un enorme esfuerzo para no dejar salir la ira que parece haberse despertado en ella de nuevo; en su lugar, Diva suelta una risa burlona mientras los ojos de Kai se entrecierran y sus puños se aprietan.

— Pues bien, como sea, Saya me a ahorrado tener que abrirte los ojos, así que… — su sonrisa se pronuncia y —… Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya no te necesito.

Se gira negándose a ver la expresión en el rostro de Kai. Casi espera que el diga algo pero sólo escucha el motor de la motocicleta siendo encendida y después alejándose.

Una lágrima rueda...

* * *

(— ¿Podría comerme tu corazón?

— _Ya me he comido el tuyo._

— _No… yo sólo, sólo me asegure de que…_

— _¿De qué?_

— _Que alguien lo cuidase bien._ )

* * *

 _ **... Continuara...**  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Resonancia

_Hi gente guapa, finalmente regrese con la tercera entrega de este corto fic. Si se que tarde pero espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su total agrado._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios positivos o negativos así que no seáis tímidos y comenten o Diva-sama os comerá, hehe :D. En fin ya os dejo leer._

 _ **Disclaimer** : Blood+ © Production I.G, Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku._

 ** _Bajo un cielo salvaje_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 _._

 ** _Chapter 3: Resonancia_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"[...]Escucha el sonido del remo al cortar sus aguas._

 _Y en las tardes de invierno cuando la fantasía sueña en el crepitar de la chimenea,_

 _en sus oídos de viejos enamorados el río de su amor canta en los juncos._

 _Oh amor mío, ama el pasado..._

 _pues algún día fuimos felices..._

 _y algún día nos amamos. "_

 _Fragmento_ _del poema "Algún día nos amamos."_

 _De Robert Louis Stevenson_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Somos sólo un suspiro efímero de la eternidad_. Kai suele pensar cuando mira hacia atrás en su pasado y recuerda todo lo que a perdido.

Han pasado sólo tres meses desde la partida de Diva y el siente como si mil años ya hubiesen transcurrido...

— Kai...— el susurro en el que su hermana pronuncia su nombre solo hace que se sienta mucho peor. Es como si le espetara un: _te lo dije_ , sólo que, con la condescendencia de una madre que aunque sabe que su hijo hizo algo estúpido, la falta de experiencia e inmadurez le evitan el castigo.

— Me iré — interrumpe lo que sabe sería un argumento de su hermana para hacerle sentir mejor que solo tendría el efecto contrario. — Sólo será por unos cuantos meses, sin embargo, Riku... Yo no puedo llevarle conmigo. ¿Podrías...?

Saya sólo lo mira con gravedad, la falta de brillo en sus ojos le hacen desear haberse equivocado en cuanto a su pequeña hermana.

— Claro — Saya responde fingiendo una sonrisa, sin dejar que termine su pregunta. — Hace tiempo que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos así que, creo que _todo irá bien_.

Kai sabe que la última frase es más dedicada a él y su situación. Sin embargo, la amargura y dolor que siente no le hacen compartir el optimismo de su hermana, así que cuando ella le sonríe se ve incapaz de devolver el gesto y sólo dice...

— Gracias.

Luego sólo queda el silencio apenas roto por el sonido de una motocicleta que se aleja.

* * *

 _— Te amo — su sonrisa es fresca y pese a la situación ella parece resplandecer._

 _— También te a-amo — cuando él lo pronuncia es temblorosa su voz._

 _— ¿Serás mi príncipe azul?_

 _— Siempre..._

* * *

La muerte regularmente se presentan sin aviso. Sin embargo, siempre esperas que cuando la noticia de su llegada se presente sea de una manera lejana de un murmullo que alguien ha repetido por ser la noticia de momento. Pero cuando la voz de su hermana, temblorosa y llena de dolor es la portadora de la noticia, sabe que el agujero negro que esta creciendo en su corazón le llevara tiempo, mucho tiempo cerrarle.

— Oh Kai, lo siento tanto — la voz de Saya se escucha entrecortada por los sollozos que se le escapan de vez en cuando. — No sé lo que ha sucedido, él sólo salió por un rato y luego la policía ha venido. ¡Dios! Tienes que volver Kai.

Es así como inicia la llamada de su hermana, que no aclara nada y sólo le deja con una molesta sensación en el pecho.

— Calmaos — pide él, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que puede dada la situación. — ¿De qué habláis Saya? ¿Por qué ha ido la policía?

— ¡Es Riku! — de pronto ella grita entre sollozos. — Está... Muerto...

El teléfono resbala de su mano, mientras sigue escuchado la voz de su hermana repitiendo la trágica frase una y otra vez.

* * *

 _— Yo... Nunca... Perdóname._

 _— Te odio..._

 _— Yo no quise... Intente evitarlo... PorfavorPorfavorPorfavor._

 _— La próxima vez... ¡Te mataré!_

* * *

Tres meses, dos días y dieciséis horas son las que han pasado desde la muerte de su hermano. A veces cuando despierta en las mañanas se imagina que su hermanito entrara en su habitación para despedirse y avisar que llegará tarde porque después del colegio saldrá con su bonita novia o porque se quedará a dar asesorías a algunos de sus compañeros. Pero luego recuerda la voz de Saya a través del teléfono y su corazón duele aún más cuando gira la cabeza y ve la última foto que juntos se habían tomado.

— Ellos pagarán — promete en un susurro fiero antes de ponerse de pie y caminar al cuarto de baño listo para iniciar su primer día en una de las divisiones especiales de la policía de Japón.

* * *

 _El viento agita las cortinas, sin embargo, el clima cálido del verano hace que dentro de la habitación se sienta el ambiente templado._

 _La besa, suave y profundo mientras acaricia sus contornos con manos ansiosas de aprender cada detalle del cuerpo joven que parece abrirse con ansía e ímpetu a quien reparte las caricias intentando transmitir con cada gesto un amor que parece desgarrarle y consumirle._

 _Cuando finalmente terminan, la voz suave de ella rompe el silencio..._

 _— Es terriblemente triste — pronuncia ella con una voz que parece quebrarse con el viento._

 _— ¿Qué? — pregunta él mientras gira su cuerpo sobre la cama para quedar justo frente a ella._

 _Ella ríe de una manera casi melancólica mientras sus ojos antes posados en la luna que se deja ver tras la ventana le perforan casi el alma._

 _— Que tonto eres — su cuerpo desnudo se pega al suyo cuando lo abraza._

 _La siente temblar en sus brazos y esta seguro que alguna lágrima ha mojado su pecho. Pero cuando ella levanta el rostro para besarle. Sus ojos están secos, sólo el azul de su par de iris parecía más intenso._

 _Cuando el beso termina, ella lo abraza y suspira._

 _— Romperé tu corazón — le repite esa ya lejana frase. Lo dice en un murmullo que parece lleno de dolor. Como una promesa que no quiere cumplir._

 _— Yo podría comerme el tuyo, ya sabes ¿no? — su tono ligero y humorístico, intenta relajar la tensión que parece haberse creado a su alrededor._

 _— Te Amo — ella pronuncia en cambio. Pero, incluso antes de que él pueda procesar la frase dicha; ella lo besa profundo mientras reparte ardorosas caricias. Él se olvida del tiempo y de la realidad mientras ella se abre una vez más para él. Sin embargo, cuando embiste contra ella por segunda vez en esa noche..._

 _— También te amo..._

 _Ellos explotan como una súper nova, y su corazón llora._

* * *

La próxima vez que se encuentran, ella está apunto de debutar como cantante de opera profesional.

El ardor del fuego no consumido, la irá burbujeante de una verdad jamás contada y el anhelo de una realidad menos dolorosa, les hace encontrarse en lados opuestos.

— ¡Diva...!

* * *

 _— ¡Oh dulce ironía! Te amo tanto que voy a destrozarte..._

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Frecuencia

_**Disclaimer** : Blood+ © Production I.G, Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku._

* * *

 ** _Bajo un cielo salvaje_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 4: Frecuencia_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _'Cause sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't want to miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am"_

 _Fragmento de la canción "Iris" interpretada por Sleeping With Sirens_

 _(Original de Goo Goo Dolls)._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.X.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _El viento frío mese las cortinas que decoran la ventana que pese a la hora se encuentra abierta. Okinawa con sus cálidas noches hacen que el viento frío, se perciba como una suave caricia en la piel._

 _La cómoda y tranquila noche es apenas interrumpida por el suave llanto procedente de la cuna que ocupa parte de la habitación._

 _Suelta un suspiro soñoliento y el llanto continuó, le hacen levantarse. El sueño haciendo sus párpados pesados._

 _— Nee, ya pequeña princesa._

 _Murmura suave mientras levanta en sus brazos a la pequeña niña._

 _El sueño se evapora. El corazón se agita, pesado y dolorido cuando el par de ojos azules le devuelven la mirada._

 _—_ ¿Serás mi príncipe azul?

 _Kai parpadea ante el recuerdo y..._

 _— Siempre —promete en un suave susurro mientras, sus ojos se suavizan y con ligereza recorre una regordeta mejilla de la pequeña, que en sus brazos está apunto de quedarse dormida._

* * *

Kai observa con cierto disgusto a las personas que se amotinan en el parque; comiendo y bebiendo como si nada les preocupase en el mundo.

Las mira perdidas entre un montón de gustos y gestos superficiales, hechos simplemente para aparentar; en una sociedad que se la vive criticando, juzgando y señalando con el dedo todo aquello que no cumple con sus expectativas, dejando de lado cosas realmente importantes.

Suelta un suspiro de frustración y se pasa una mano por el cabello desordenandole completamente.

— Kai...¿Me escuchas? —la voz proveniente del pequeño micrófono en su oído se escucha un tanto distorsionada.

— La frecuencia es algo molesta —informa, mientras avanzan sigiloso hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

— Recuerda, sólo unas cuantas fotos y si te es posible intenta sacar un poco de información de lo que van sus planes —la voz ahora más clara de su interlocutor le pide—. Y Kai...

— ¿Si? —inquiere él de forma distraída. Observa detenidamente los miembros que conforman el cuerpo de seguridad de evento y la mejor manera de superarles.

— Recuerda que esto no sólo se trata de venganza.

Los puños de Kai se aprietan brevemente cuando finalmente comprende la frase dicha. La reacción sólo dura un segundo; el segundo que le cuesta controlar su temperamento a base de una respiración profunda.

— Lo se —murmura apenas perceptible para su equipo. Sin embargo, aquella certeza casi desaparece cuando lo ve.

El traje sastre, zapatos pulidos, cabello perfectamente arreglado y ese aire de supremacía como si fuese el rey del mundo, le hacen reconocer al tipo que hace todos esos meses atrás estaba en busca de Diva.

Su manos tiemblan y una de ellas en automático se dirige al lugar donde guarda su arma.

Sin embargo, su intento se ve frustrado cuando el telón que cubría el escenario improvisado y montado en el parque se abre. Es cuando la ve. Su vestido blanco con bordados en azul se despliega de manera elegante por su figura. La sonrisa suave y devoradora de mundos delineada delicadamente en su rostro, sus ojos azules chispeantes y llenos de vida como no los a visto antes, recorren de manera altiva al público, emocionado y excitado que se muere por estar en primera fila y ver a la portadora de la voz, que según algunos críticos parece haber venido del mismísimo cielo a traer paz a los corazones torturados, rotos y solos.

Kai aprieta los puños fieramente hasta que algunas gotas de sangre comienzan a circular libremente por las heridas de media luna que se ha dejado en las palmas.

Respira profundo y se obliga a relajarse. La suave voz de Diva comienza a envolver el lugar y Kai sabe que es la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

* * *

 _Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. Su labio inferior tiembla y la respiración disminuye y a lenta como si en cualquier momento fuese a detenerse para siempre._

 _— Lo hice por ti —pronuncia ella en un suave susurro que apenas escucha._

 _— ¿Por mí? —exclama amargamente él. Luego, una seca y cruel carcajada sale de sus labios—. No tienes porque mentirmé, ambos sabemos que siempre has sido una perra egoísta preocupada sólo por si misma._

 _La fuerte palmada sobre su mejilla le deja cuatro dedos marcados y un ligero sabor metálico._

 _— Te odio —pronuncia ella con rotundidad. Los ojos azules determinados y feroces; un muro alto e impenetrable, cubriendo sus suaves facciones y el ligero titubeo y vulnerabilidad en sus emociones._

 _Kai aprieta sus manos en puños, deseando que su corazón no resintiera sobre si el daño que sus palabras le han causado, deseando jamás a ver visto a una niña con un vestido de princesa y voz de ángel cuando un niño apenas era y sobre todo, sobre todo..._

 _— Y yo... —su voz de él sale en un siseo. Sus manos apretando fuertemente los hombros de ella, quién apenas hace una mueca de dolor. Su agarre se intensifica brevemente más, mientras, sus ojos se anclan un del otro—. Y yo... "_ quisiera poder hacerlo" _._

 _Pero lo último, se queda en un pensamiento distante cuando, sus labios ya se han encontrado en un beso violento y que los deja brevemente sin sentido del lugar, el tiempo y las circunstancias que han marcado parte de su camino y reencuentro._

* * *

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —la voz suave y oscura sobresalta a Kai.

Quién hasta el momento revisaba algunos documentos encontrados en el vagón especial de la familia Goldsmith, patrocinadores oficiales de Diva.

El hombre que era acompañado por otro, ligeramente mas joven, rubio. Le observa atentamente, sus ojos mirando detalladamente sus características.

— ¡Oh, valla! Tu eres el joven por la que nuestra encantadora "Reina" se había descarriado —cuando el hombre a terminado de decir eso, está tan cerca de Kai como pare ser cómodo—. Aunque nuestra pequeña siempre ha tenido buen gusto.

Al decir esto, pasa una mano sobre la mejilla de Kai. Quién violentamente se deshace del contacto con un manotazo.

— ¡Pero que modales! —gruñó el hombre con desdén, alejándose de Kai—. No eres mucho de un caballero ¿verdad? Bueno, eso no importa ahora ¿cierto?

La puerta es abierta en ese momento. Los ojos azules de Diva se abren ligeramente sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunta ella sin ver una vez a Kai a los ojos.

— Parece qué estaba ansioso por ver a nuestra estrella personalmente —Amshel exclama, mientras con calma delínea la mejilla de Diva.

Kai observa, el dolor perceptible a través de sus ojos sólo un momento. Luego, parpadea y una fiera determinación cubre sus características.

— ¿Qué pensáis hacer conmigo? —pregunta él, sus ojos centrados en Amshel y pasando olímpicamente de Diva, quién de un manotazo se había alejado del contacto de Amshel.

El hombre mayor sonrió. Una sonrisa oscura y malvada. Sin embargo, antes de qué incluso hable, Diva pronuncia sin vacilar:

— Salgan —su voz displicente y hasta cierto punto desinteresada

Cuando ambos hombres salen, los ojos de Kai miran a su alrededor, evitando a toda costa los ojos azules qué le miran tan intensamente qué parecen perforar su alma. La escucha suspirar y finalmente sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pronuncia ella con voz suave y hasta cierto punto ¿dolorida? Kai niega para si—. No debiste venir aquí.

Cuando ella termina de pronunciar sus ojos están perdidos en una de las pequeñas ventanas, mira el cielo que se ha cubierto por nubes negras de tormenta.

Sin poder evitarlo Kai suelta una seca carcajada. Tan rota y sarcástica qué ella instintivamente lo voltea a ver.

— Te odio —la declaración salida después de esa risa amarga, es tan contundente qué por un momento incluso él la cree—. Asesinaste a mi hermano.

La mirada de ella por un instante parece quebradiza y acuosa. Luego, su risa, esa qué escuchó aquella tarde en un bar y: "— ¿Sabes qué el alcohol no es la solución?" La misma risa qué solía soltar cuando algo no salía de acuerdo al plan y se encogía de hombros, la misma qué usaba cuando le hablaba de su no tan agradable infancia y su:

 _— La vida nunca ha sido perfecta Kai, la decepción y la amargura son parte fundamental de ella, las cosas no están hechas para durar. Incluso ahora —su voz un susurro suave, sus ojos resplandecientes aún más qué la luna—, te amo tanto Kai. Te amo tanto qué voy a destrozarte._

 _Luego su risa reboto por toda la habitación, cubriendo con su melodía lo trágico de su declaración._

Kai parpadea y la memoria se derrite, mientras la ve ahí limpiando dos rebeldes lágrimas qué de la risa han escapado.

— Me odias —repite ella y una nueva carcajada se desliza de sus suaves labios. Luego cuando se tranquiliza, una mirada desdeñosa se hace cargo de sus características—. Nunca has sabido mentir amor.

Cuando ha terminado de decir esto, ella está justo frente a él. Sus ojos relampaguean con algo qué él se niega a creer. Una suave sonrisa se posa en sus características y luego, sus labios cubren los suyos en apenas un suave y ligero rose qué aun así le ha robado parte del aliento. Cuando se aleja le oye murmurar algo para sí. Luego se gira y sin mirar atrás sale del remolque.

Kai parpadea, el latido de su corazón frenético y dolorido. Cuando finalmente reacciona, Diva se ha ido, pero ha dejado la puerta abierta y un montón de papeles importantes a su pasó.

* * *

 _— Te he hecho una canción —la tranquila noche es apenas roto por el canto de los grillos qué fuera en el jardín entonan su suave melodía. El traza patrones imaginarios y sin forma sobre su brazo y hombro desnudo. Su delicada figura siendo resaltada por la luz de luna. Cuando su voz suave y vacilante rompe la calma de la noche._

 _— ¿Una canción? —pregunta él con interés. Sus ojos intentando conectar con los de ella, pero ella se gira, sus ojos centrados en el techo, evitando a toda costa sus ojos._

 _— Sí, idiota. Una canción —entona ella de manera sarcástica y cortante. Kai sonríe y sólo quiere besarle hasta qué el cielo se caiga a pedazos y el sol exploté—. ¿Quieres oírle?_

 _Pregunta ella sin esperar respuesta realmente, pues su voz a iniciado la canción._

 _Cuando termina los ojos de Kai son acuosos._

 _— ¿Por qué una canción? —le pregunta él._

 _— Porque cuando no tenía nada, sólo la música me acompañaba —murmuró ella, sus ojos azules mirándole intensamente y Kai, bueno él sólo la beso intensamente._

 _Una suave melodía suena en el aire._

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 _Hola corazones, ¿cómo os encontráis? ¿soy horrible, cierto?_

 _Se que he tardado tanto en actualizar y de verdad me disculpo profusamente con todos vosotros ue seguís la historia. Espero de corazón que este capítulo os haya gustado._

 _En fin, hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones y si alguno tiene un fic sobre esta singular pareja hacerme sus recomendaciones de fic, qué sin duda les leeré._

 _Bueno os dejó, no sin antes agradeceros por leer mi escrito._

 _Os mando un abrazo de esos que dejan sin aire y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto será el último._

 _Os adoro, bye :)_


End file.
